Digital Love
by Jersey07
Summary: Danny fait un rêve étrange concernant l'un de ses amis. Songfic sur la chanson des Daft Punk.


**"Digital Love"**

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

*** La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Nous étions chez Sullivan's, ayant bu cinq bières chacun et soudain tu t'es levé et tu as agrippé ma main. Je n'ai pas tellement compris ce qui se passait mais, étant déjà sous l'influence de l'alcool, je me laissais gagner par ton enthousiasme. Dans mon rêve, je dansais à tes côtés sur une chanson des Daft Punk. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce groupe mais je dois dire que leur musique est pas mal. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus frappé mais ton sourire et l'éclat qui illuminait tes yeux alors que nous dansions côte à côte.

_And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

Ce sentiment, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Tout le monde semblait tellement s'amuser que nous nous sentions hors du temps et de l'espace. La musique changea quelque peu, devenant un peu plus douce mais notre détermination ne s'en est pas ressentie. C'était quand même surréaliste... Toi à mes côtés, te rapprochant subtilement de moi, quitte à m'effleurer de temps à autres et à m'envoyer des décharges électriques à travers tout le corps. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps avant de ressentir ce sentiment de bien être.

_Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

Oui, rapproche-toi de moi. Je veux pouvoir te regarder dans l'azur de tes yeux et me noyer dans cet océan intense. Ne t'arrête pas, viens plus près. La musique change à nouveau et le rythme s'accélère, peut-être pour couvrir les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Je suis heureux que tu ne puisses pas les entendre. Laisse-moi profiter de ta présence jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de me contrôler. Jusqu'à ce que mon désir me pousse à t'embrasser.

_  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long_

Il n'y a pas de mal à profiter d'une soirée entre amis et de s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? Qui peut nous dicter une ligne de conduite à adopter ? Qui a le droit de nous faire entrer dans la « normalité » ? Oui, je suis gay et oui, j'en suis fier. C'est ce que je suis et je ne compte pas le renier. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. Et puis nous n'en sommes pas encore là, même si j'en crève d'envie. Nous ne faisons que danser tous les deux et je me fous du regard des autres. Toi aussi apparemment, car tu te rapproches de moi et je peux sentir ton torse effleurer le mien. __

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right

_You wrap your arms around too_

Je me sens bien avec toi. La situation est parfaite et j'en profite pour passer mes bras autour de ta taille et t'enlacer tendrement. Mes mains se posent sur tes hanches et tu ne protestes pas. Puis mes doigts remontent le long de ton torse et mes bras entourent ta nuque. Nos regards sont plongés dans celui de l'autre et je me perds à nouveau de l'océan si pur de tes yeux. A ma grande surprise, toi aussi tu m'enlaces et je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. A la différence que cette fois, toi aussi tu l'entends.

_  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

Et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, le soleil darde ses rayons sur ma chambre d'un blanc virginal et m'éveille lentement, me sortant de ce doux rêve d'amour, de ce fantasme tout simple que j'aimerais voir se réaliser. Ce fichu soleil qui me traîne hors de ma rêverie, qui me ramène vers cette réalité où nous ne sommes que collègues au lieu d'amants. __

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si j'avais seulement le courage de t'avouer ce que je ressens. Mais comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'on est amoureux de lui, qu'on rêve de lui et qu'on fantasme de lui faire l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables ? Si tu savais... J'hésite tellement à t'en parler, j'ai peur de ta réaction et peur de te perdre. Pourtant j'aimerais tant que ce rêve se réalise, que nous puissions le vivre enfin.... ***

De l'autre côté de la ville, le soleil se lève sur l'appartement du Détective Don Flack qui, d'un geste de la main, augmente le son de son radio-réveil. Un large sourire éclaire son visage quand la chanson lui renvoie à l'esprit les images d'un rêve : Sullivan's, des bières, Danny et lui dansant...

Ce matin, la chanson passe encore...

_  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true_

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?


End file.
